3rd Generation Justice
by Sirens in the water
Summary: "Who are those people?""THose are your team mates." The next generation of justice emerges to rise to defeat the new threat. I know what your thinking but this will be good. I promise. DISCONTINUED! I'M SO SORRY. I WILL WRITE ANOTHER STORY. SWEAR!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, so I know I asked for Ocs, and I got some great ones too. But I had to take it down. So yeah. But I still am posting a story. The characters are mostly Ocs, but there will be referances to our favorite characters.:) Please R&R**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

"Again, again, again."

"Dad!"

"Again, Jayden."

"Dick." Dick Grayson turned around to see his wife standing in the door of the training room. Her black hair hung loosely around her face.

"Dick, remember what we talked about. He isn't you. He will not be trained in martial arts and hacking all day. Jayden, go outside and find your friends." The thirteen year-old son of the acrobat and sorceress brightened up instantly, and he ran past his mom to go and enjoy the day. Zatanna walked down to her husband.

"Artemis called me today. She says her kids are getting restless, Megann texted me to say that her kids are destroying her house, and Serenity complained that Abbi and Sailor are burning the house down. So far only Donna and Destiny haven't complained. Dick, Jayden needs real friends. He needs someone to understand his abilities. Dick, they need to be a team." Blue met blue and an understanding was reached.

"Fine, tell them that it is time."

Two toe headed children followed their parents to an abandon cave underwater. The girl spoke up,

"Dad, why are we here?" An African American man with gills turned to face his daughter.

"I want you two to listen very carefully. I am going to go in and disappear in a flash of light. You will follow, Abbi first. You will also disappear. Don't panic, it will be okay." Kaldur swam into the cave, and true to his word, disappeared. Abbi gulped and followed. Sailor watched his sister disappear in a flash of white light. He looked at his mother who nodded reassuringly. He gulped and proceeded. All that swam away from the cave was one woman.

" Listen!" A blonde woman snapped at her arguing children. Both snapped to attention. A red headed man chuckled at his wife.

"Alex and Jade, you two will walk into the phone booth after I. I will not be in there, but don't freak out, okay?" The blonde lady smiled at her children. She kissed their heads and walked into the broken phone booth. It lit up momentarily, then faded. The children looked at each other. Jade smirked at her brother.

"Bet your too scared." She ran in behind her mother, and she also disappeared in a flash of light. Alex looked at his dad.

"Does it hurt?" Wally looked at his son. He might look like Artemis, but he was just like Wally when he was that age.

"No, I promise." Alex walked toward the door of the phone booth. He turned back and said to his dad,

"Don't tell Jade, please!" Wally nodded. Alex walked in, followed by Wally. Two light flashes were all that remained of the family.

"Come on kids. You're going to meet your new family!" The red Bio Ship was occupied by a family of aliens. The girl asked sweetly,

" What's wrong with our family?" The kyptonian father said,

"Nothing, these will be your friends as well as extended family. Don't worry, they will be nice."

_Unless any of them inherited Artemis' personality._ Conner thought to his wife. His daughter's voice entered his head.

_I heard that!_ Their son just rolled his eyes, wondering who Artemis was.

"Get your butt over here!" A red headed man yelled at his son. The boy was a spitting image of his father. The two stood at the entrance of an abandoned arcade. The son turned to his father.

"What are we doing now?" he asked, exasperated. Roy looked to his son.

"We are going to meet some old friends of mine. Now follow me in." The son rolled his eyes,and both disappeared in a flash of light.

Two fortune tellers closed up their shop. They moved with swift precision. The two women headed to the back. The older one turned to the smaller one and said with a Cajun lilt,

"Isa, we are going to walk into this closet. I will go first, then you. I will not be in there, but do not be afraid. You will be transported to a cave. In there will be other children like you. But do not tell them who your father is, okay?" Isa replied in the same lilt,

"Yes, mama." Isa's mom entered the closet, and Isa waited. A beam of light was under the door, but that faded. Isa took a deep breath to still her shaking knees and opened the door to the closet.

_** Recognized, Jay A-01. Authorized Batman 01.**_ The light around Jayden receded as he stepped into the center of the cave that was the setting of the stories he was told. In the room stood eight children, minus him and his sister. Two children were wearing regular cloths and arguing. Two other children were standing side by side, nit saying a word. They were wearing odd cloths. The girl was wearing a light blue wrap thingy, and the boy was wearing black pants and body armor. They both had gills.

Another boy was standing off to the side, scowling at his father. He was adorned in a red hoodie and jeans. Two siblings stood near their parents, taking it all in. The girl was wearing the same outfit as her mom, and the boy wore a blue superman shirt, only it said, " S.M.S. Super Man Sucks" and cargo pants. But the weirdest was undoubtedly the smallest.

She was wearing a long red dress that flared out at the bottom. There was a lilac scarf wrapped around her body loosely. She wore big golden disks as earrings and a tiara on her head. She wore half gloves that left her fingers free, and the same color lilac slippers. Her white blonde hair perfectly set off her violet eyes. She was defiantly unique.

Jayden turn to his dad and asked,

"Who are these people?" He turned to his son,

"Those are your new team mates."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, so I got not that many reviews. :( But for all you people that did review, thanks! Thank you Superman sucks for being the first reviewer. BTW I like the shirt too. SO there may have been some mix ups, but I will TRY to be more descriptive. I was rushing. PLEASE,PLEASE, PLEASE**

**REVIEW!**

"What!" Everyone yelled at Batman(a.k.a. Robin). He turned his masked eye onto the other children. No one flinched under his firm and insistent gaze.

"You will be a team from now on. Your parents and I were a team together. As teenagers you will face regular challenges. But your budding powers will complicate things." He started to walk around." Each one of you here has a secret and a gift. You all can understand each other, connect with each other. Artemis, Flash, Aqua man, Red Arrow, Miss Martian, Super clone, Divine, Mistress magic, come with me. Children, why don't you get to know each other?" The adults walked out, leaving the children to stand apart awkwardly. Zatanra got the ball rolling.

"Okay, so I might as well start. My name is Zatanra. My parents are Batman and Zatanna. I am a sorceress, like my mom. I am 15. Jay jay, your turn." Jayden's ears turned red at his nickname.

"Don't call me that! My REAL name is Jayden. My sister is Zatanra, and I am a martial artist and a slight sorcerer. Emphasis on the slight part. Oh and I'm 13." Jayden looked around at the others, prompting them to speak up. The red hair girl and her blonde brother spoke up.

"I am Jade. My mom and dad are Artemis and Flash. I am an archer. Also I am 16." Her brother went next.

"I am Alex. I am an speedster. I am 14. Hey, green girl, how about you go next?" The green girl standing next to her brother spoke up in a chirpy voice and said,

"I am Cheya'ne, and this is my brother, Jack. We are the children of Miss Martian and Super clone. I'm 14 and Jack is 16. How about you go next?" She looked expectantly at the siblings with gills. The girl stepped forward and said in a polite voice,

"I am Abbi. I am 15, and I am an Atlantian. I can control fire, though. Sailor?" Her brother spoke.

"I am Sailor. I am 16. I can control the water. Will you do the honor of acquainting yourself with us?" he asked the boy in the red hoodie. He turned his gray eyes on the twins and mumbled,

"I'm Rady. I am 15, and I can turn invisible. My dad is Red Arrow." His eyes hardened at his father's name. Abbi gave him a sympathetic look, causing him to be surprised. They all turned to look at the oddly dressed girl. She looked up and said in a Cajun accent,

"I'm Isa. I'm 13 and a iceist and diviner. My mother is Divine." Alex asked the question that was on all their minds.

"Why are you dressed like that? Halloween isn't for another 10 months." Jade elbowed her brother in the ribs. He yelped in distress. Isa smiled.

"I dress like this all the time. The cloths are loose, and they provide airflow. I must always be under 60 degrees internally." She shrugged. The sequins on her costume sparkled and shimmered, capturing Jayden's attention. He stared at her in all of her unearthly glory. Zatanra shoved him into Isa from behind. The two fell to the floor with a loud bang! Jayden fell on top of Isa, who was blushing hard. Jayden helped her up and muttered a hurried 'sorry' before retreating.

Everyone else bit back laughter, except Zatanra. She snickered at her brother's face. Jayden glared icily at his sister. Isa looked at the ground. Jayden swallowed and asked Isa,

"Why is your skin so cold?" Isa turned her violet gaze on him.

"Like I said, internal temperature, 60 degrees. Any higher and I get really sick. If my temperature hit 70 I die. If it gets lower then negative 60 I will turn into an ice block." Batman's voice came over the intercom.

"Children, get into your costumes. They are on the table alond with a slip of paper that contains your new alias. Meet me in the living room in five."

**First mission. I wonder what will happen? Any guesses?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this took so long! I was preoccupied and spired(opposite of inspired)! Sorry! Here is the next chapter! If word tumbler's riddles are lame, sorry. I came up with them. Please R&R**

The team walked into the mission room adorned in their uniforms. Isa was wearing a typical belly dancer's attire while Zatanra wore a traditional magician's outfit. Jayden, Alex, and Jack all wore their father's old uniform, but for Jayden's outfit instead of a R there was a J. Abbi wore a blue sari and her brother wore a stealth tech breast plate. Jade and Cheya'ne wore skirts that were black with leggings underneath and shirts that were blue and gold. Rady wore a peter pan outfit( yes peter pan) that was red in coloration.  
>"Team, there is a mass robbery of the museum in D.C., involving ten new criminals. They are Belladonna, White Rabbit, Scarlet lady of chaos, Blizzard, Jester, Homicidal, Word tumbler,<p>

Kitty cat, Killer conceit, and Shadow molecule. They have stolen the hope diamond and several other artifacts. We need you to get them back. Dismissed." The team ran to the hanger and was met with the sight of a huge, white ship. Cheya'ne took the lead and led the team onto her bio ship(Which is exactly like Megann's). The new team of heroes rode into the night, ready to face their first mission.

"Oh look, it's the tiny team." The meta humans were met with this sarcastic replied made by a girl sitting on a plant. Her green skin shimmered in the night light. The rest of her team gathered behind her, one of them with purple eyes and white hair holding the diamond. He would toss it up and let it fall into his hand again. Isa's breath caught in her throat when she saw him. Sailor stepped forward.  
>"Hand over the gems, and you will not get hurt!" Scarlet laughed a chilling laugh. Her red eyes were filled with mirth. Word tumbler asked them,<br>"What always wins, but still loses? Heroes!" Jester's maniacal laugh rang out as she jumped forwarded and attacked Cheya'ne. From there all hell broke loose. Blizzard leaped at Jayden who met him mid-air with a roundhouse kick. Blizzard fell to the ground in a heap, then froze Jayden to the spot with a thin sheet of ice. Both of the boys jumped out of when Homicidal and Jack plowed through, locked in combat.  
>Isa and Zatanra were currently fighting Belladonna and Scarlet. They would frequently switch sparing partners when the other's ability was more apt to fight their opponent. It was soon changed to Belladonna versus Isa and Zatanra versus Scarlet. Isa kept trying to freeze the root of the plant, but she was always pushed back by legions of thorns flying her way. Zatanra was more than matched with Scarlet's limited powers and eventually hit her host, but she passed out from exhaustion from using too many spells.<br>Word tumbler and Abbi were having a ball. She kept firing balls of white hot flames at him, only to be irritated by his nonstop stream of riddles. He asked her,  
>"What is all colors expect black?" Abbi hissed as he hit her in the arm with his bow staff. She drew away and yelled at him,<br>"A rainbow?" He cackled and said,  
>"Nope, fire. What is a riddle but alive?" Abbi smiled curled up onto her features. Her blue eyes showed no mercy when she said,<br>"You." He stopped in his tracks and allowed her to get in one lucky shot. He fell to the ground, unconscious. Sailor and Rady fought side by side. They took down both White rabbit and Killer Conceit. They used the same method both times. Rady would open the attack by firing a bunch of trick arrows, mostly smoke. Sailor would ,then, draw them out with hand to hand combat. Rady would jump in and help Sailor with the hand to hand combat.  
>Alex and Jade took on Kitty Cat and Shadow Molecule on in a similar way. He ran circles around the two girls. Then Jade threw several different sizes of ninja star, pinning them to the concrete. Cheya'ne was more than a match for Jester. She took her out with a single, strong psychic blast. The only two battles still in affect were Isa's and Jayden's<br>Isa realized this and started to drive Belladonna toward Jayden and Blizzard. She said, mentally_, Cheya'ne, can you hook Jayden up?_ She was answered,  
><em>On it.<em> Isa could tell by how his mind was buzzing that he was in 'bat mode'. _  
>Jayden, stand in front of Belladonna's plant's roots. Wait until Blizzard fires before jumping. Got it?<br>Okay, Isa._ Jayden did as she asked. Blizzard's ice blast hit the roots of the plant. It died instantly. Belladonna fainted from lack of energy that was supplied from the plant. Blizzard lost his cool(Get it?Cool? No? Okay). He fired shot after shot at Jayden. One actually hit Jayden, who was frozen to the spot. Blizzard aimed icicles at the trapped hero when BAM! He was hit by a powerful psychic blast, made naught by Cheya'ne but by Isa. She froze him in a block of ice until only his head was showing. His purple eyes bore into her identical ones. He said,  
>"So, Isa, your part of the hero's squadron now, huh?" She glared at him, silent. The rest of her team was shocked to the core with the revelation that he knew her name. He continued.<br>"That's okay. You're wanted here. At least people trust you despite your family." Jayden spoke up.  
>"Her mom is in the JLA, of course we trust her." Jayden looked to Isa, who looked away. He laughed.<br>"Oh, but you don't know who her dad is." Isa looked at him, eyes wide.  
>"Devin, please don't." He shrugged and said,<br>"Sorry, sis. Our dad is Icicle the Second." Isa sent out another psychic blast, knocking him out, but it was too late. All the ice around them melted with her rising despair. The team back away, and Jayden asked,  
>"Your dad is Icicle?"<p>

**Duh, duh, duh, dun. Her story is very like Artemis'. Ahh, well. Please tell me if you like it or not. Peace out peeps.**


	4. Chapter 4

**HIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! Next Chapter Yay! Please Review!**

"Your dad is Icicle?" Isa's brother lied in a puddle of water at her feet. Sailor looked at her and said,

"We will discuss this later. Right now we must tie them up, and leave them to the police." Everyone turned to tie up their adversary. Isa hung head head and a single tear slipped down her cheek. She tied up her twin and whispered in his ear,

"This isn't over. Just because I'll get kicked out doesn't mean I won't bring you to justice, til next time, Devin." She trailed after the team, worry eating at her heart all the way back.

Isa and the others sat down at a long table. Her mother and the other mentors stood beside their children. Red Arrow was furious.

"How could you not tell us something like that! She could be a spy." Divine boiled and sputtered out,

"How DARE you! May I remind you that YOU also had a child with anther well known villain. You have no place to call my daughter a traitor or mole." Rady turned on his dad and asked,

"I have a sibling? And you didn't tell me!" He stormed out with his dad following in close pursuit. Abbi looked on with concern, and was urged to follow, but didn't. Isa sighed and suggested,

"Mom, how about you discuss it with the adults, while I'll talk with my... um... team mates." Divine lead the way out of the room, leaving the children to their own devices. Isa asked,

"What do you want to know?" Jayden asked her,

"How did your parents meet, how come you aren't a bad guy, does your brother have divining powers, and why didn't you tell us?" Isa sighed,

"The hard questions. Okay so, My mom met my dad in their civilian identities. They didn't know each other's secret until after I as born. I was born on December 21 right on midnight, my brother was born two minutes before me, though. At first my parents were over joyed, but then we both showed budding powers. My parents were forced to come clean with each other. They still decided to remain married.

We were trained. I learned advanced hand to hand combat, how to control my ice abilities, and how to be a diviner. I was better than my brother, who had extreme difficulty divining. It was found out that he had no divining abilities when we were ten. I learned how to combine both of my abilities, and easily was able to beat my brother in our sparing sessions. When we were young he didn't care, but as we aged he got angrier and angrier.

Finally, one day, he snapped. We were having a light spar, and I was beating him. He got so mad he used an ice move. I was able to dodge and returned the favor. Our dad was disappointed in him for losing, even with using his powers, but my mom was furious. She knew that my dad told my brother to cheat. She took me and left. I was twelve. I've heard or seen nothing of him sense.

I'm not evil because my mom didn't want me to cheat and steal my way to the top. I agree with her. I'm not my brother. I don't want to be like him. I didn't tell you guys because I never had friends. I was always the weird kid. I finally had a chance to make real friends, so I didn't want to mess that up. Too late now, I guess." Isa felt cold tears run down her cheeks. The splattered on a warm hand.

It tilted her head up to meet Jayden's eyes. He pulled her into a hug. She gripped him back. He pulled away.

"I've never had real friends either. I would tell my mom that I would be playing with the other kids, but really I was practicing my spells, hand to hand, and gymnastics. I understand. Do you want to be my first friend?" Isa smiled a warm smile.

"Sure. Oh, and could you warn me next time you hug me? You're really hot." Her eyes sparkled, and Jayden picked up on her double meaning. He blushed lightly. The rest of the team laughed aloud. Sailor said,

"Let's go train." Isa snapped to attention.

"So I'm not off the team?" Sailor looked at everyone, and said,

"I don't think you were ever off."

**Like it? Hate it? Any predictions on possible pairings?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! I'm updating! Yay! So thank you Water Breather and Super man sucks! Ur guys are the best! Those are the only reviews I got. Super man suck you read my mind. This chapter is going to be about a lazy day. These will be the pairings until further notice!:)**

**IMPORTANT! This takes place a few months after the team was formed. This will be broken up into three parts! **

"No missions. No sun. No fun. Why does it have to be raining? We could have gone to the beach!"Alex complained loudly, causing everyone to roll their eyes, again. Jade went up to her brother and smacked him Artemis style( on the back of the head). Isa giggled and timidly suggested,

"How about we play hide-and-go-seek- tag?" A chorus of protests rose, but her voice trumped them all. "With our powers?" The protests turned to excitement. It was quickly decided that Jack would be the seeker and the rest would be the runners/hiders. As he started to count down, they all ran off in different directions. When the count down concluded, the cave was silent. Jake strained his ears, but he couldn't hear a thing. He sighed and clomped his way through the mountain.

Isa hardly dared to breath as he walked by her hiding in between the bookshelves. She let out a very small sigh of relief; he really was blind. She saw a shadow move and approached it quietly. She slipped her hand over the figure's mouth, and was immediately flipped to the ground. She instinctively rolled forward, taking her opponent down. She popped up and took her opponent in a choker hold. Both of them froze, when they heard footsteps rapidly approaching.

Hand in hand the ran silently down the hall to a dead end. She felt a yank on her arm was was soon positioning herself in the rafters. Jack was right underneath them, sighing in frustration as to losing prey. He stomped away. Isa looked up to see Jayden. They smiled apologetically at each other. Isa whispered,

"Sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." Jayden said,

"It's okay. I thought you were my sister for a second. She is always trying to kill me." Isa laughed quietly. Jayden smiled a goofy grin at her springy laugh. His eyes lighted up with a mischievous idea.

"Hey, do you want to play a prank on the others? It will make this game more interesting." Isa looked at him slyly.

"What do you have in mind?"

****cxcxcx

Abbi felt a warm breeze on the back of her neck. She froze in place, while lighting a small ball of fire in her hand.

"Please don't incinerate me." It was Rady. She relaxed and turned around.

"Wouldn't dream of it. Come here." She darted across the hall into a storage closet with Rady close behind. They closed the door to where they were in absolute darkness.

"And then there was light." She lit her finger tips and little sparks flew off. Her blue eyes danced in the dim light. Rady was mesmerized by this little fire bender.

"So what's the strategy?" He smiled at her.

"I was thinking we could mess with the others. Sound good?" Abbi smiled and planted a light kiss on his cheek.

"Sounds perfect."

**Two plans... how will they work out? Will they mess up the other plot?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Dear readers,**

** I'm really sorry, but I've decided to stop this story. I like it and all, but I just don't feel it. This story has come to the point where it has become a chore to write. That is when you know it is time to stop. I'm especially sorry to Water Breather and Super man sucks who have review on every chapter in this story. I know this isn't what you were hoping for when you saw I updated. Please don't hate me. This breaks my heart to write, but I thinks it is time. I promise I have another story coming. If you ship Supermartian, Spitfire, Magicbird, or Kalet, I think you will like it. If I get spired I will continue writing. Do get your hopes up. THIS IS NOT AN APRIL FOOLS JOKE! I'm sorry.**

**R.I.P.**

**Isa**

**Jayden**

**Abbi**

**Sailor**

**Zatanra**

**Rady**

**Jack**

**Jade**

**Alex**

**Cheya'ne**

**You will forever be I my memory. You will probably be used as Ocs in other stories. I'm sorry readers. But I promise I will continue writing.**

**Sirens in the water**


End file.
